What is Love?
by GleekMonster
Summary: G!P Brittany. Brittany is a nerd. Nobody knows about her secret. But when one girl finds out, she want a relationship called friends with benefits, so they do it everywhere, Bathrooms, empty classroom and each other houses. So what happens when one of the girls catches feelings for the other. Will she like her back? ONE-SHOT!


Brittany POV

Hey, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I go to McKinley High and I'm a loser, like at the bottom actually I'm the dirt underneath the jocks and cheerleaders shoes, they treat with no respect at all like I'm really dirt. I get pushed around, slushies' thrown at me and get thrown into dumpsters. But I have Kurt and Blaine and they know my deep dark secret.

* * *

I walked into school with my x-men shirt with beanie and jeans and chucks. I see Kurt and Blaine at my locker.

I met Kurt in middle school. He was sitting by himself at a table. I had nobody to talk to so I saw with him and instantly became friends. Cue high school , Kurt and I signed up for glee club where we met Blaine. He was singing teenage dream and Kurt fell in love with him, on the first day of freshmen year and he already for a love. And that's how the trio was formed.

"Hey Kurt, Hey Blaine" I said opening my locker and switching my books.

"Good morning Brittany. You look happy and clean which is a first." Kurt said to me.

"I know, by this time I would've been hit with a slushie by now." I said closing my locker and turning around. I was smack with a slushy. It felt like an iceberg grew arms and hands and just sucker punched me in the face into a pool of ice water.

Maybe I over exaggerated it but boy did it hurt.

"Score for Professor Dork" The head cheerleader Satan Lopez, I mean Santana Lopez. She and her groupies all pushed me into the locker. I slid down onto the floor. Blaine grabbed my arm and dragged my into the girls bathroom and lockeroom.

"She is just so cruel. Throwing a slushy to an innocent person." Kurt said as he wetted a paper towel and put them on my eyes. Blaine left to get my clothes.

"Here Britt, you can take a shower. I already told your teacher that you're going to be late." Blaine said handing me my clothes. I took them and went to the shower

"Bye Kurt. Bye Blaine." I said. They said goodbye and left. I turned on the shower and shredded my clothes. I looked down to see Britt Jr. just hanging there. And yes you heard me.

I was born as Bretton Pierce. My mom died while giving birth to me. So my dad had to take care of me, but he died from a car accident cause by a drunken driver so my auntie had to take over. She was taking good care of me, but then puberty hit and I grew longer hair and boobs. My auntie took notice and she took me to the doctor. They ran tests and came to the conclusion that I was intersex. So I turned my name to Brittany and the rest is history.

I was so busy in the past that an hour had passed and the cheer practice was over. I heard the door open and somebody walking in.

"Hello" The voice said and I freaked out. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me and kept quiet.

"Hello, I know somebody is in here." The voice said again but closer. My eyes widen and I walked into view. I see Santana there right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh I had to clean up because you had slushied me." I said as I walked past her. She grabbed my arm and pushed me back. She looked down and her eyes widen.

"Um Brittany." She said pointing down. I looked down to see the crack in my towel opening and showing BJ. I immediately blushed and covered myself.

"Um, I'm going to go now." I said as I rushed to put my clean clothes on and left the locker room trying to find Kurt and Blaine.

Santana POV

I was frozen after seeing Brittany meat. When I saw if I felt a rush of heat between my legs. She was bigger than every boy at this school and it wasn't even hard. I know what I have to do and I hope that she won't have a problem with it.

Brittany POV

I was looking for Blaine and Kurt and I found them in the library for study hall.

"Kurt, Blaine, I need your help" I said as I plopped down in front of them.

"With what?" Blaine asked. I leaned closer.

"Somebody found out about BJ." I whispered. Their eyes widen.

"What, Who." Kurt all but yells. I shushed him.

"Santana" I said. Blaine put his head in his hands.

"Your dead, like she is going to kill you and then tell your secret. Brittany you are 15 for Christ sake."

" I doubt that. She probably got a good bone in her body." I said. Kurt gasped.

"That's a lie." Kurt whispered. 'Typical' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Look Brittany, You need to lay low around the school and espically Santana." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"And we will keep an eye our on Santana." Kurt said. I sighed.

"Fine" I said getting up to leave.

'She wouldn't do that would she. What am I saying, she is Satan child'

The Next Day

NO ONE POV

It's the same for Brittany. She is getting pushed into lockers and she got slushied once by Puck. Brittany was shocked to say the least. Brittany said that Santana must've told them to back off but Kurt and Blaine was still on the fence about it.

Brittany POV

I've got a weird feeling that something is going to happen. I couldn't shake off the feeling and I was having an anxiety attack. I went into the bathroom and it was empty. I walked into the sink to wash my face. When I was drying my face, I hear the door opening, and being locked. When I heard the click I turned around.

"UH Oh."  
Santana POV

Today was the day where my plan goes to work. I told the jocks to slushy Brittany once, but keep pushing her into the lockers. They looked at me confused but when I glared at them, they agreed. So the whole day I was following Brittany and when she went inside the bathroom by herself, I knew it was time to put my plan into work. I went in to see her drying her face, I turned around and locked the door.

"Uh Oh." I heard

No One's POV

Brittany and Santana was having a stare-off. It was dead silent.

"Please, Santana don't tell nobody my secret please. I've been through enough dealing with the slushes." Brittany pleaded. Santana shook her head.

"I won't, but I think that it's pretty hot." She said stepping toward Brittany. Brittany backed up when Santana stepped forward. Brittany blushed.

"Okay, Am I being pranked like is all the jocks and cheerleaders going to jump me in here." Brittany said, while trying to run away, but Santana grabbed her wrist.

"No nothing bad is going to happen to you, maybe something is good for the both of us. So Brittany are you a virgin?" Santana asked. Brittany looked down and nodded sadly.

"Do you want to lose your virginity?" Santana asked Brittany nodded again.

"Do you want me to take your virginity?" Santana asked while walking into one of the stalls taking off her shirt. She threw it at Brittany. Brittany gasped and grew hard. Brittany whispered 'yes' and followed Santana into the stalls.

Brittany POV

That was a start to a brand new secret relationship. Santana would call me or text me telling the time and place, either it was my place, her place, bathroom or empty classroom. It was a friends with benefits and I love it. Santana told me not to tell anybody so nobody knows, not even Kurt or Blaine and they know everything about me and she also told me that no feelings are involved. I kept on my side of the pact.

I was laying with Kurt and Blaine playing video games when my phone buzzed.

'Meet me at your house ASAP' Santana texted me. She never texted me like this so I was getting worried.

"Sorry guys, my mom texted me and she needs me at home." I said rushing to put my shoes on and left Kurt's house. I basically ran to my house. I was waiting for her on my bed when Santana came in through my window. I looked at her confused.

"Santana, my auntie isn't here and you could've walked through the front door." I said laughing her but stopped when I noticed that she wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Santana looked at me.

"Something happened." She said.

"Oh my god, Santana are you pregnant? I can't have a baby, I'm 15 and you is 17, you are graduating next year and I'm too young to have a job. Oh my god." I said pacing. Santana stood and walked up to me.

"No its that. I'm not pregnant. Britt. But I do have something to tell you." She said. What is it. She's not pregnant. What is it.

"Santana did you give me AIDS. Santana really you can't just do this to me. I knew we shouldn't have gone raw that one time. Santana, I swear to god..." Santana kissed me. We never kissed at all. Either we kissed each other on the body or never at all. But this was new for me.

" Remember when I said that nobody can catch feelings for each other.?" Santana asked and I nodded.

"Well, I broke that rule. Brittany I developed feeling for you...Brittany I couldn't stop it from growing but when we did it in our bathroom I grew feelings. Brittany I love you." Santana said crying.

"Do you love me back?" She asked.

"How about I show you" I said pulling Santana onto the bed, kissing her slowly saving this moment. We made love all night long ignoring whats to come in the future. It was just us showing our love.

* * *

I finally wrote a one-shot. Yes I finished writing my chapter for Roomies so watch out for the posting. Review about this story, I want to continue it but I want to see how the reviews go for this first.

-GleekMonster


End file.
